


【锤基】小舅子

by ziyigouzi



Category: Real Person Fiction, 锤基 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziyigouzi/pseuds/ziyigouzi
Summary: 姐夫锤半夜爬上小舅子的床发生了一系列美妙的故事
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 7





	【锤基】小舅子

晚上，黑灯了，一个男人摸上了Loki的床，翻过睡着的Loki的身子，手就插进Loki混着精液的穴口，惊得人吃痛的呻吟起来。 「啊，姐夫!」Loki痛醒过来，看见是thor就放松下身子迎合他的冲撞。「刚才坐了一半，你不想我吗?」手指干着小舅子的后穴，沽滋沽滋的将里面的精液抠出来。 「嗯嗯，姐姐回来了，啊。」Loki一边呻吟一边推拒着姐夫压在他身上的身体。 「要不是认识你晚了现在你就是我的妻子」thor掀开Loki的睡袍咬上他先前被玩弄的肿胀的乳头。「我和你姐什么也没有，她在外面找男人我就找你。」 「呃嗯，我知道，但也不能太光明正大的不是吗？」喘着气挺高胸脯，让姐夫能更好的爱抚自己，Loki漂亮的身体弓起来，拉开性感的曲线。 扯着Loki纤细的脚腕，thor将他拉到自己的下身。火热的巨物就顶在了Loki的蜜穴口。 「啊嗯，姐夫!」突然的刺入让Loki惊呼出声，他抱紧姐夫健壮的后背，肠肉一寸一寸的被破开，薄薄的肚皮显露出里面狰狞巨物的形状，律动还未开始 ，他就先喷出稀淋淋的精水来了。 「哈……嗯 ，啊！慢点，今天才做过。」Loki捂着肚子迎合着男人打桩似的冲撞，啪啪的肉体碰撞声和沽滋沽滋的水声在宁静的夜晚格外的清晰。 「你可以叫的再大声一点，你姐还在家呢。」男人坏坏的顶了一下Loki的前列腺，看他的小舅子在欲望的浪潮里被吞没。 「嗯，不要，我不要。」Loki拉着姐夫的手来到自己的阴茎，被男人残忍的撸动起来「啊啊，唔嗯!我只要，哈，姐夫听。」小嘴说不清楚，口水流了出来。 「艹，你这个妖精。」thor正要发狠力教育教育自己妻子的弟弟，忽然门外传来媳妇的声音。 「Loki你不舒服吗？声音好奇怪。」姐姐的声音吓得Loki一脚蹬在thor的脸上。 「没有，嗯，我没有不舒服，哈嗯，有点感冒而已」Loki忍住快感回答着，thor却不怕事的继续挺动，甚至将他翻了个身，操的更深了。 「刺激吗？」thor在Loki耳边小声的说。 「嗯嗯，艹你妈的，混蛋，」Loki反骂道，嗔怒的瞪着绿眼睛看身后的男人。 「Loki，你姐夫在你房间吗？」他姐姐询问道。 「没有，姐夫，嗯，他出去了。」 「那好吧，我出趟门」姐姐掩嘴偷笑着溜走了。 听着脚步声渐远，然后门响了两下，Loki这才松了口气。 看着小舅子可爱的样子，thor兽心大动。他一下把自己的伙计拔出来。他胯下凶器的形状就完完全全的展现在小舅子面前。 就算看了很多次Loki还是咽了咽口水，巨物是紫红色的，足足 「尺码自己填，畅你所想」微微的弯度让它更能顶到自己的敏感点，这是x器中的宝贝。 自己竟然还活着，Loki有些难以置信，男人有的时候一天能和自己干三次，几乎除了进餐以外，那东西就一直泡在自己身体里，一整天下来，他累的连身都翻不了，thor却神清气爽。 看着小舅子失神的模样，thor很满意，没有哪个男人是不喜欢被夸大的。 「东西呢？」thor问。 「在，在抽屉里」Loki跪在床上看姐夫从旁边的柜子里翻腾出一个td（纯洁点我不会打你也不知道），小脸红了一圈。 「撅屁股！」thor刻不容缓的命令着，Loki只能爬伏在床上等着男人的动作。 「呐，好了」Loki抬高屁股，小脸紧贴在床单上期待的看着他姐夫，心里却酸酸的。 如果姐夫只属于自己就好了。 可惜他只喜欢自己的身体。 Loki倔强的把头买进杯子里，手指攥的死紧。 thor看着突然安静下来的Loki有些奇怪，他停下手中的动作从后面拦住他，宽阔的肩膀把人抱得死紧。 「怎么了，宝贝?累了吗？」他舔舔Loki的小耳垂，大手也不乱动了。 「嗯，有点累了。」被thor翻了个个Loki急忙用手遮住自己的眼睛，他不知道自己眼眶红没红。 「那我们不做了，我帮你。」thor扔掉手里的东西 ，拉开Loki的大腿，低头含住了他还硬挺的分身，温柔的扫过小Loki的每一处。 「thor……」这是第一次Loki在做爱时叫他姐夫的名字，他的眼角红了，牙齿将唇瓣咬的出血。 颤抖着，精液射了出来，眼泪也淌了下来。 thor刚抬起头就被Loki一把扣住脑袋紧紧的抱他在胸口，Loki特有的年轻的体香包裹了他。 「怎么了？」thor询问，现在的Loki有些奇怪。 「没什么，让我抱会儿。」Loki嗅着thor发丝的味道，平复自己的情绪。「我们继续吧」他说，然后放开了姐夫的脑袋。 「这次都听我的」Loki说，他将姐夫按倒在床上，自己就趴在thor跨边，柔软的长发和thor的c毛混在一起痒痒的 。 Loki环握住xq，用脸颊蹭了蹭，他含住thor的巨物，那东西太大了他一口吞不下，往日也就舔舔，但今夜他却深深地含进了吼道，嗓口被挤压的生疼，泪水就快抑制不住。 既然只能通过做爱的方式留住你，那我把一切都给你，可不可以不要厌烦? 他起身跨坐在thor身上，一只手撑着身体，另一只手扶着姐夫的东西就一口气坐了下去 肉壁层层破开，腰软的厉害，可他还是坚持着晃动着腰肢，什么湿湿的东西划过了脸庞，他伸手去接发现竟是几滴泪水。 谁的泪?他想，手上的水珠却越来越多。 知道喉头梗阻他才知道这是自己的泪水，跨坐在thor身上，他捂住了眼。 「Loki…」男人察觉到不对劲，他坐起身，哄着身上的人「到底怎么了？」 「我……我想让你只属于我。」睁开的绿眼睛水灵灵的，他哭了。 「好了宝贝」thorn吻走他眼角的泪珠，揉了揉Loki的头发。「我本想晚点告诉你的，谁知道你这么难受，我和你姐今天离婚了，以后就只和你在一起。」 「你骗我?」 「我什么时候骗过你，不一直是你骗我吗？」thor刮刮Loki高挺的鼻子，宠溺的说。 「真的?」 「我不忍心让你只是我的情人……Loki，你值得我全身心去爱。」 「妈的，混蛋」Loki咬上thor的鼻子，然后吻住了他的唇。 唇齿纠缠，thor扣紧了Loki的后脑勺来加深这个吻，舌尖挑逗着，来不及吞咽的口水就流了下来，滴在Loki锁骨上，男人开始变得主动，他抓着Loki的胯部挺动起来。 「啊，啊嗯，哈，好深，嗯，姐夫好棒！」小家伙浪叫起来。 「该改口了宝贝，叫老公才对。」thor也忍到极限了，他“噗嗤”一声全根没入，只剩两个硕大的yīn囊贴著Loki挺翘的屁股。 「嗯……老公，好胀……要撑裂了……」Loki抱着自己的肚子能感受到thor的层层深入。 xq挤开层层肠肉，越捅越深，顶著Loki的xué眼就开始进攻。肠道里的水被挤了出来，两人胯下都湿漉漉的，粘糊糊的贴在一起。 「啊啊……不行了……太用力了！要不行了！」Loki在大力的cg下，全身都麻了，口水来不及吞咽，顺著嘴角往外流，呻吟不止。 这还不到thor的时候，他搂着虚软的白像蛇一样的人，继续草干着，每一顶都将Loki高高顶起，巨物拔出一半，thor又扣住Loki的腰狠狠的闯了进去。 Loki已经叫不出声音了，他张著嘴巴，下巴全是口水，两眼迷乱的盯著天花板，随著thor的深t摇动着身体。他的前段已经射不出水来，无精的高潮让他兴奋到战栗。 「Loki，你愿意嫁给我吗？」thor含住Loki纤长的无名指，牙冠微动，整齐的齿音就留在上面。 「笨蛋」Loki看着指上的圆环，吻上男人的唇。「of course」 「宝贝」男人最后挺动了一下，将精液和爱意全部射进了Loki的身体。 小腹被撑得鼓鼓的，Loki看着他的爱人甜甜的睡着了。


End file.
